Why Do I Love You?
by Citrine Rain
Summary: It's Dee and Ryo's 1 month anniversary since Ryo confessed his feelings...and Dee wants to show how much this last month has meant to him.  Short StoryPoem Oneshot.


Detective Dee Laytner sat at the kitchen table amidst a pile of crumpled papers and stubbed cigarettes. He had been sitting there for quite some time feeling frustrated. It had been a few weeks since his lover and partner Ryo Maclean had told him that he loved him and it had been absolute heaven. Ryo had opened up to him so much, not just in the bedroom but in general. He was calmer, less uptight then before. While he was still a top notch detective, the shy and edgy shell Ryo had built upon himself after his parent's death had disintegrated. He was smiling more and let loose. He joked around with the cops at the 27 instead of sighing over their flaws (though really who couldn't sigh over Drake, Ted, JJ, and Dee?).

And when it came to love...Ryo was unbelievable. There was this romantic side that he embraced after he had told Dee he loved him. It was little things...inviting Dee over for romantic home cooked meals, rubbing his shoulders when he seemed tense, cuddling him if he fell asleep first...etc. Not that Dee didn't give back of course, him being the Guru of Romance and Seduction. But Dee had truly been amazed at Ryo's sweetness and sincerity. It was nearing a month since Ryo had told him he loved Dee, and Dee was dying to do something sweet for Ryo. But since he was flat broke and a case had taken up his time Dee had little to go with. He didn't really believe in 1 month anniversaries, since his relationships normally didn't last that long, but Ryo, was he was determined to keep him forever. But how do you profess your undying devotion when you're with limited resources?

The idea hit him while he was at the precinct. One of the new female officers was at her desk when a floral delivery man dropped off a bouquet of roses for her. She was all smiles as everyone gathered around her desk as she opened the tiny card sticking up in the bouquet. It had said "Rose are Red, Violets are Blue, Congrats Officer Preston, I'm so Proud of you!"

It had been a card from her husband congratulating her on snagging her very first job as a police officer at the 27th. It hit Dee then as the officers around her smiled. The perfect way to show Ryo how he felt was simple; a night of romance all handcrafted by Dee Laytner. But that night of romance was taking days for Dee to figure as he poured over the poem he wanted to surprise Ryo with. Finally, exhausted he sat there with his head down on the table completely frustrated.

"God dammit!" He yelled to himself. "How do you write a poem to a guy!? I can't do the roses and violets bullshit. Argh!"

Dee thought long and hard. Then Dee started having a revelation as he started writing down all the reasons he loved Ryo. With those reasons he started trying to form them into sentences. Finally, everything that was in Dee's heart began forming onto that piece of paper. After an hour...Dee had finished...a gigantic smile on his face.

"I just hope Ryo will like it!"

* * *

The next night Dee called off early saying he had to take care of something at the orphanage, but right beforehand he stopped Ryo and asked him to stop by his apartment because he wanted to look over an old cold case file and see if he could add some light to it? Ryo of course gladly accepted. Dee grinned as he walked out of the precinct anticipating the night's activities.

That night Ryo tiredly headed up the stairs to Dee's apartment. It had been a long day at work and he really wasn't looking forward to look over a cold case with Dee when they had dealt with a grueling one for the past couple of days. But, it was time with Dee regardless and he couldn't wait to be with him.

When Ryo reached Dee's door, he was met with a note.

Hey Ryo, just went around the corner to grab some last minute snacks...let yourself in. You know where the key is.

Ryo shrugged, grabbed the extra key Dee kept well hidden in a seam inside of his doormat and unlocked the door. He walked in and immediately froze.

The room was enveloped in candlelight. The strong sweet scent of vanilla wafted gently through out the apartment. Ryo's heart was beating hard in his chest. His eyes scanned the room and fell upon the coffee table where he saw a red rose, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, a larger candle, and a folded piece of paper.

Ryo shakily sat down on the table and opened the paper.

_Dear Ryo,_

_You may not know it, but today is a very special day...at least for me. It's been one month since the night you told me you loved me. You have no idea how much that night meant to me. It was probably the happiest moment of my life because I had been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I know I did a lot of silly things...like joke around with you...and yeah put up with monkey brat and literally try to get into your pants, but it wasn't in vain Ryo. It never was, I had genuine feelings for you and I didn't really know how to express them. Until that night I held you in my arms when you first saw Leo again. When you cried in my arms because of that heartless bastard, I felt for the first time that I wanted to love and protect you. I never wanted to see you that unhappy ever again and I will move heaven and earth to keep that from happening. Ryo, this has really been the best month of my life and I want us to have more months...no...years...decades...centuries more. I don't know how to say it all Ryo...but I will try. Flip to the back of the page._

Ryo tried very hard to hold back a tear as he flipped the page over and gasped.

Inside it read...

**Why Do I Love You**

**A poem by Dee Laytner**

_Why do I love you?  
What reasons can there be?  
I tell you it's a bit  
I'm going to have you see_

_I love your sweet laugh  
The musical sound it is  
How your smile shines  
With just a simple kiss_

_I love your dark eyes  
How they hold mystery  
A depth into your soul  
A place of such beauty_

_I love your light hair  
How it glows in the light  
Making you like an angel  
Even in the dark of night_

_I love your smooth body  
The paleness of your skin  
Holding you in my arms  
As we enjoy love's sin_

_I love your fierce strength  
Your gentleness and your care  
How you see bright sides  
Trying to make life fair_

_I love your sweet devotion  
Taking those that are down  
A determination and sweet love  
Turning them right back round_

_But what I love most  
Is the way life showed  
That I found my soul mate  
In a man named Ryo._

_I love you Ryo,_

_-Dee_

Ryo sighed hard as he tried to hold in his emotion. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up as a nicely dressed Dee approached him and smile gently. His dark hair shining, his green eyes sparkling as he stared down at his lover.

"Dee..." Ryo whispered.

Dee smiled and held out his hand for Ryo to take.

"Ryo." He said with a small smile.

With shaking fingers Ryo joined Dee's hand with his own.

"I meant everything I said in that poem Ryo." Dee stared into Ryo's midnight eyes. "This past month has been absolutely wonderful and it's been a dream come true for me. Not only did you tell me you loved me, but you show me everyday. Whether watching my back when we're at work, or treating me to a nice dinner, or just sitting and listening to me no matter how stupid it may come out."

Ryo giggled slightly still fighting tears. Dee laughed with him and wiped his own eyes.

"I don't know what else I can say Ryo." He said. "But...you are everything I have dreamt about and I love you so much. This has been the best month of my life."

Ryo smiled and threw himself further into Dee's arms.

"I love you, Dee." He said with a slight sniffle as he nuzzled his face into Dee's neck. "This was a wonderful surprise and this last month has been breathtaking. And I want what you want too. I want months...decades...and centuries of this with you by my side. There is nothing I want more."

Dee breathed out as he grasped Ryo's back tightly then loosened as he moved his face to look into Ryo's eyes. After brushing some chestnut bangs out of Ryo's face he leaned in and placed a warm, deep kiss on Ryo's mouth. Ryo responded and grasped Dee tighter. For minutes they stood their kissing afraid to break the beautiful moment, but finally the need for air had to pull them apart.

The two panted slightly as they put their foreheads together and held each other tight. Dee then looked into Ryo's eyes once more.

"Uhh...ya know...I got some more of those chocolate covered strawberries and some champagne...in the...ummm...bedroom?"

Ryo laughed at Dee's polite way of saying, instead of his normal pounce, that he was in the mood.

"Really?" Ryo said with a smile. "Well why don't you show me?"

Dee smiled and put his arm around Ryo and led him to the bedroom. After a few sips of champagne and the sharing of chocolate covered strawberries, the two slowly undressed each other and fell onto Dee's bed and in the glow of more candle the two of them made passionate love deep into the night.

As dawn began to creep into the bedroom, the sunlight hit Dee square in the eyes. He awoke as the sun rose shined and the sky became a nice light blue, what he could see over the building tops.

He smiled as he felt a heaviness on his chest. He darted his eyes down to where his lover lay sleeping peacefully on his naked chest, an arm draped across Dee's stomach. Dee placed a kiss on the chestnut locks and snuggled back under the sheets. He began to stroke Ryo's back.

"Why do I love you?" He whispered. "Because you're just you."


End file.
